Dreams, they leave faster than they come
by S.B.N.O
Summary: This is a new story after Change in Rank. It takes place a little while after the defeat of Aizen. Shinji finds out something unexpected. Rated M for sexual content, language, and rape. Other pairings. I think it's better than I'm summarizing.
1. Reunion

It's been a week since Aizen's defeat. It's winter break now. Hyori has noticed that Shinji's been really moody lately. "What's up with you Dickhead?"

"I dunno what's up with me Hyori? Maybe my moods are to blame on you. Kicking me, punching me, giving me nuggies, and cutting my hair. Gee. I wonder how you would do in my shoes," he said glaring daggers at her. "Any way, I'm going to go get lunch. See ya later."

Stranger's p.o.v.

Shinji was walking around when I saw him, but he couldn't see me. I'm actually slightly happy about that. I slowly approached him when Kisuke Urahara showed up. I was so close to talking to Shinji.

Stranger's p.o.v. end

"Thanks Kisuke," Shinji said leaving. _'He could be alive. I know I shouldn't show that I'm happy, but I am. I hope he didn't tell anyone else. Who am I kidding? He probably told everyone.'_

There was a split second when Shinji suddenly felt a hollow behind him before it tool hold of him and was about to eat him when he was saved. He couldn't see who it was but they took him and left him at the hide out. Shinji tried moving but it was too painful. He needed to see Unohana. He blacked out. When he woke up he was on a table in a hospital gown. "Hello? Anyone there?"

He swung his legs over the edge of the table and was about to stand when Unohana came out of nowhere. "Please stay laying down. It would do best for your condition. And one more thing Hirako-kun who is the father?"

"What father are you talking about?" Shinji asked her. "What father!?"

"The father of your child you're carrying. But it seems you didn't know did you? You're pregnant. You're quite far along. Another week or so and you'll go into labor, " she said. "Well, you can go home but refrain from any stressful activity."

Okay," he said. He slowly got up and went home without anyone noticing. "LISA!"

"What do you want and why are you calling me?" Lisa demanded.

"Can you get me something to eat?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, ok I'll do that," she said leaving. A little bit later she returned with some rice and curry.

"Thanks," he said as she left. _'Could this be his baby? I guess that would be the only explanation.' _ He thought to himself. Shinji fell asleep for a while. When he woke up no one was there but him. He got up slowly but surely and set off to the kitchen. There he found a note telling him the others went to Ichigo's for movies.

"Well Shinji, you look very sickly don't you?" a familiar lustrous voice said.


	2. Leaving?

"I'd know that voice anywhere, but where are you? How did you get in here?" Shinji questioned his boyfriend.

"Well I just followed your spiritual pressure," he said revealing himself. He walked over to Shinji and kissed him. Shinji found himself melting into and returning the kiss.

"Wait, wait," he panted. "Sosuke, I think I'm pregnant with your child."

"I see. What a great thing that is," Sosuke said happily rubbing Shinji's stomach.

"Well it is but if the others find out-" he was cut off by a kiss. Aizen grabbed Shinji's ass and pulled him forward onto his own body. Shinji moaned and moaned in pleasure as Aizen palmed him through his pants.

"Well the others won't find out," he stated.

"Why won't they find out?" Shinji inquired. Aizen kissed him again. Then picked him up.

"Why were you with Unohana?" Aizen asked carrying Shinji to his room.

"Well I went out to get lunch and was caught off-guard by a hollow. It had decided it would eat me or squish me," he stated looking at his arms.

"Well, I'm glad it decided to let you go," Aizen said kissing Shinji's neck. Then he put Shinji on the bed and started to undress him. He kissed, licked, and nipped all of the exposed skin. When Sosuke found Shinji's hard member he attacked without a thought. "Wait Sosuke, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, no they'll find your spiritual pressure. Please don't leave me again."

"I won't leave you, but you're coming with me," he told Shinji as he held up three fingers to Shinji's mouth.

"No, just do it please," Shinji begged.

"But it will hurt you my love, are you sure?" he asked. After the blonde nodded Aizen thrust into him and waited a minuet. Then he slowly started to thrust into Shinji. You feel great as always, My Love."

"Thanks but how did you escape? Everyone told me you were sealed away," Shinji said moaning.

"Well I simply used my zanpakto. Gin and Tousen are alive too. Although Gin's in trouble," Aizen said panting. Then Shinji came. Followed shortly by Aizen, "Well that was wonderful. Your hair why did you cut it?"

"That was Hyori. I woulda kept it longer for you," he panted. "But whaddaya mean I'm coming with you?"


	3. Frightening Past Returns

"It's exactly how it sounds. You'll be coming with me back to Los Noches again. Let's discuss this a little later. I would like to fuck you again Shinji," the brunet said prodding Shinji's entrance with his dick. "May I?"

"Well, since you asked nicely, of course. Even if you didn't I'd still say yes," he said cupping Souse's cheeks. Shinji's grip on his cheeks tightened when Sosuke thrust into him. "Mmmmmmm, Sosuke, fuck me into the bed."

**Stranger's p.o.v.**

I found the place where he lives. I'm going to go see him and clear everything that happened all those years ago. I will reclaim him as mine once and for all.

**Stranger's p.o.v. End**

"S-SOSUKE!" Shinji screamed as Aizen slammed into him from behind. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, Sosuke it feels so good. Don't stop. Harder, oh god, harder Sosuke."

"Yes, my love, as you wish," Aizen said pounding himself into Shinji.

"C-Cumming, I'm cumming Sosuke," Shinji declared as he came all over the bed sheets and his chest. After a few more hard thrusts Sosuke came inside his little blonde.

"Shinji, do you feel a strange spiritual pressure?" Aizen asked as he withdrew his member from Shinji.

"I feel it to, but it's not strange to me. It's the spiritual pressure of my ex," Shinji said turning onto his back to look at Aizen.

"I thought you said I was your first time," Aizen said sadly."

"You were my first time. That's the reason I broke up with him. We were just teenagers and he wanted to go all the way, but I wasn't ready. Every time he saw me he would ask if he could-" he was cut off when Sosuke hugged him.

"You don't need to say any more my love. I already know what happened," he said hugging Shinji more tightly. The spiritual pressure was coming closer to the room. Shinji quickly had Aizen cast an illusion that he wasn't there, the room was normal, and had him hide in a closet while Shinji got dressed. Shinji had just finished dressing the door opened.

"Kiro? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Shinji asked franticly looking around for his zanpakto. Kiro stepped closer and tackled Shinji in a hug.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, my sweet," Kiro said leaning on his hands above Shinji. In a split second he was down on top of Shinji kissing him. "I'm so happy I found you. Why did you leave the Soul Society?"

"I-I didn't leave I was forced to flee, but why are you here?" he asked trying to scoot from under Kiro.

"Oh, I see. To answer your question I'm here to clear everything that happened all those years ago. Also to reclaim you as mine once and for all. My sweet," he said. Then he started licking, kissing, and sucking on Shinji's neck. He unbuttoned Shinji's shirt and started licking, kissing, and sucking down Shinji's exposed torso. "Who else has done this to you? Whose child are you carrying? Who is it? Tell me right now!"

"It was someone but they're gone, don't worry," he said as Kiro started rubbing his erection on Shinji's slight erection. "Aaaaaahhhhhh, K-Kiro n-no. Please don't."

"Shinji it's been over a hundred years. Surely you're ready. Please don't make me wait any lon-" he stopped as his hand ran over Shinji's stomach. "It's already developing quite well. I don't like it. I want it gone Shinji."

"No, please. I'll do anything for you just don't hurt my baby," Shinji said quickly. He realized his mistake when Kiro smiled.

"Anything?" he asked leaning closer to Shinji's face. Shinji nodded. "Well then, I only want one thing Shinji. Y-o-u. I've waited so long for this."

Kiro carefully picked up Shinji and put him on the bed. He continued kissing, licking and sucking down Shinji's torso. He pulled out a bottle of lube from his pocket. He poured some of it onto his fingers. Then he started stretching Shinji. Then he sat up on the bed, unbuttoned his pants, grabbed Shinji, put some lube on his member, and pulled Shinji onto his erection. He started bouncing up and down on the bed thrusting into Shinji hitting his prostate. Shinji kept moaning. "Is this the first time you've been fucked like this?"

Shinji only nodded as he moaned. "Have you ridden someone then?"

Shinji nodded again moaning. "G-good. I-it feels good."

"Shinji I want you to ride me," Kiro declared.

"But i-It'd feel better if you just fuck me fast and hard into the bed," he suggested. Kiro quickly turned Shinji onto his stomach and started pounding into him hard and fast hitting his prostate each time. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, K-KIRO. F-fuuuck, harder."

Aizen couldn't stand the sound of Shinji calling out someone else's name. He was so angry he almost charged out to kill him. Sword drawn and all. Then he remembered that Shinji's ex would try to kill him if he came out of hiding. He must stay put for Shinji.

"K-KIRO," he screamed out as he came on the bed. 'It worked. Thinking of Sosuke fucking me worked', he thought to himself. Kiro pounded into Shinji a few more times and came inside him. "You feel as good as I thought you would."

He pulled out of Shinji and dressed then he dressed Shinji. He picked him up and started out of the room. "Where are you taking me?"

"With me to my place," he said kissing Shinji. "I love you Shinji."


	4. Time to Go

"Kiro, put me down please," Shinji asked as Kiro carried him down the stairs. Kiro shook his head. "Why not?"  
"You're coming with me. We are going to stay at my place," Kiro said Kissing Shinji's forehead. "Your hair, it's just like when we were dating."  
"Yup," Shinji said smiling. Kiro stopped at the door. "Anything you want to take with us?" he asked. Shinji looked confused.  
"Wadaya mean? I'm not really supposed to go anywhere," Shinji said looking at Kiro.  
"Is that a no?" Kiro asked.  
"No. I want to get something. Be right back," he said jumping out of Kiro's arms. He ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He looked around. He couldn't sense or see his Aizen anywhere. "S-Sosuke, are you still here?"  
"Yes," Aizen said reveling himself, but not his riatsu. He kissed Shinji passionetly. He started pushing Shinji back to the bed.  
"No, Sosuke I need to get something an go back downstairs," he said stopping Sosuke. He went and grabbed a small square of fabric. It's part of the outfit given to him in Hueco Mundo. Aizen's eyes went wide.  
"You kept part of it?" he asked. Shinji nodded. He started tearing up. Sosuke cupped his face and whipped away the tears. "I love you. I'll come and rescue you My Love."  
Then Shinji kissed him and ran down the stairs. Kiro was waiting for him. He looked rather angry. "That took to long."  
"K-Kiro I-I-I'm sorry. We can go now," Shinji said nodding to the door. Suddenly Kiro roughly threw him onto his shoulder. Shinji felt the others appear right outside. "Not a word until we get there. Got it?" Kiro said in a smooth voice with anger. He opened the door and stepped out. The others stopped talking about the movies they watched and turned towards the man who came out of their home.  
"Who are you? What business do you have with Shinji?" Kensei said cracking his knuckles.  
"Well, my name is Kiro. My business with Shinji is, well he's mine," Kiro answered taking a step to the right. Everyone mimicked him and blocked him.  
"Oii, put Shinji-dickhead down. We've already had enough trouble with him disappearin' unexpectedly. So we don't want anymore," Hyori said pulling out her zanpaktou.  
"Cut it out you guys. Kiro's taking me with him, so move," Shinji said from behind Kiro.  
"Yup. You heard him. He's coming with me, He's going to stay with me, have his baby, and we'll raise it together as our child," Kiro said. The others faces were in complete shock.  
"Wait, whose child is it?" Hyori asked. The others nodded in agreement. "Well?"  
"None of your guys' business," Shinji said with his trademark frown showing most of his teeth. "Just go inside. And forget about me."  
"But Shinji," Mashiro started when a hand stopped her.  
"Fine. Have it your way. We'll let you go," Kensei said walking past them into the hide out. Everyone started following Kensei. Then they suddenly turned and drew their swords. They all attacked while Hyori grabbed Shinji. Hyori ran into the hide out with the blonde. Then the others came in and Hachi conjured a barrier around the hide out.  
"You guys sure are stubborn," Shinji said shaking his head. He pushed Hyori's hands off and stood up.  
"Speaking of stubborn, whose kid is it Shinji?" Lisa asked.  
"Well, i-it's kinda complicated, but I don't know who the father is," Shinji said frowning. He started towards the stairs when a sandal hit his head. "OWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
"Dickhead," Hyori said running into the other room. Shinji sighed and went to his room. As soon as he shut the door he was encircled by a pair of arms. He turned and smiled.  
"Sosuke, they're going to find you soon enough. I don't want that to happen," Shinji said leaning into the embrace. Aizen leaned in and kissed Shinji's nose.  
"Well I don't want to be caught either, but I can't leave right now because your ex is out there and this barrier is there too," Sosuke responded. He started kissing and nipping the crook of Shinji's neck. He pulled Shinji's hair to the side making it easier to access. "You're hair is getting longer again. I like it."  
"Yeah it's still growing. Ahhhhhhh, s-stop that Sosuke. The others'll here me. Then what will you do?" Shinji asked as Aizen rubbed against his ass. Aizen shrugged. He turned Shinji around to face him. "You're so cute Shinji. I can't help myself," Aizen said pushing Shinji onto the bed behind him. He climbed on top of Shinji and kissed him. Shinji deepened the kiss. They broke it for air and started to take their clothes off when a knock on the door came.

"W-who is it?" Shinji asked loudly.

"It's Lisa, I have your food. There's some extra too, for the baby," Lisa said through the door. Shinji put his shirt back on and went to the door. He opened it and took the food. He thanked Lisa and shut the door. Sosuke grabbed the food and put it on the nightstand by the bed. He took off Shinji's clothes. Then his own clothes. He pushed Shinji onto the bed again and climbed on top of him. He kissed the blonde.

"Shinji, I love you," Sosuke said running his fingers lightly up Shinji's torso making him shiver.

"Enough of this," Shinji declared grabbing Sosuke's head and puling it down to his in a very forceful and lustful kiss. Aizen quickly positioned himself and thrust into Shinji. "Fuck me hard Sosuke."

That was all Sosuke could take from his blonde. He quickly started thrusting fast and hard into Shinji. "Huff, huff. Shinji say my name so I can here you."

"Aaaaahhhhh, S-Sosuke, aaaaaahhhhhh. H-ha-harder Sosuke. Harder," Shinji moaned loudly. "Gaahhh, S-Sosuke."

"And here you were worrying about being heard. Your opinion changes quickly," He said as Shinji came on their chests He thrust a few more times and came inside the blonde with a loud sigh. Sosuke leaned down and kissed Shinji. They both panicked as someone knocked on the door.

"Shinji, are you done eating?" Mashiro asked. Shinji quickly grabbed his bath robe and slid it on.

"Yeah, I'm done," he handed the empty tray to her through the cracked door. He sighed. "That was close."


	5. She Knows

"Shinji, did you mean it? When you said they'll find out soon?" Sosuke asked stroking Shinji's hair. "Well, yeah. I mean Hyori might know already. Other than that unless she tells someone. ?She probably will, but otherwise no, it'll take a bit 'till they find out," Shinji answered kissing Aizen.  
"Why would she know?" Aizen worried?  
"I dunno," Shinji said. "She just has her ways of finding out."  
"I see," Aizen stated. He smiled and leaned down and kissed Shinji. He kissed him harder. Then liked from the corner of Shinji's mouth to his jaw. Shinji shuddered and moaned. Aizen slowly started nipping Shinji's exposed skin. Then there was a knock at the door and Hyori stood there with the others. They all looked upset. "He can stay if he doesn't do anything," Hyori said angrily. "By the way your ex was killed by a hollow."  
With that they left Shinji and Aizen. "Told ya she knew."


End file.
